far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 625 - Invisible Chili Engineer
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #625 - Invisible Chili Engineer is the six-hundred twenty-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-fourth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Going to Press F3 Eventually Kurt gets Wolfie and leaves the Hidey Hole to head westward. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $44,054.44. He wonders about what number they will be at once they press F3 again and hit the $60,000 goal. Question: How do you deal with the naysayers and the less than polite people who tell you that your journey is impossible? He jokingly says he agrees, then goes on to say that it is about the journey and not the destination. Some people think that it's a race to the Far Lands which is not true. Kurt says he hopes it is interesting, and that playing in the old versions is kind of nostalgic and makes the series stand out. Kurt thinks if the journey was quick the series then it would not have had the impact it has. He talks about JL2579's automated live streamed minecart journey to the 30 million block point in the latest versions, and Kurt even awaited him at the end. That was very cool but it was different because it was just about the destination, and there's no community built up around it. Kurt talks about the absurd amount of money that Desert Bus raised in a single livestream, and sees that as a different approach. Question: I recently had a dream where I spilled chili in my bedroom, it splattered all over the walls and dresser, so I quickly grabbed a towel and dumped a bottle of water on it to wash it off. The next morning I found a soaked towel next to my bed, I had actually wiped invisible chili from my walls. Have you ever had any experience like this? Wake up to react to a dream to realize it didn't actually happen? Kurt starting by joking about needing to see a doctor, he says that has never happened. He wonders what you are supposed to do with a sleepwalker. Anderz has a similar story, and Kurt says that Anderz once 'beat up an intruder' in his bedroom. Question: How do you think your walking east experiment went overall, and what, if anything, did you learn from the experience? The eastward journey caused a spike in donations. Kurt explains the stunt about him going east until a goal was reached and then he'd head west. Him and MindCrack thought it was a great idea, and some fans agreed, but a lot of fans were very opposed. Kurt realized that for some people that it really is about the destination. He wonders if it could have weeded out toxicity in the community, but it was before the unified Patron Server community. Kurt also guesses that as he was saying earlier, Far Lands or Bust may have a lot less stunt potential. It was also around when people that were not making click-baity type of channels were getting screwed by YouTube. They may be more lucrative, but Kurt says that he is not comfortable at doing that. Question: Being an aerospace engineer student myself, I must ask, if you had to choose between any of the engineering fields, which one would you most likely study or work in? Kurt actually was very indecisive after in high school about his future. He started looking at schools and programs for electrical engineering as he'd taken some interesting circuit classes in high school. However, he is just awful at math. His crazy identity crisis was electoral engineering, art, or even the Air Force. The math part was awful for Kurt, but he loved hands-on work. Questions: What objects do you use in your daily life for other than their daily purpose? For example I drink out of a Boros silicate laboratory glass He doesn't use anything that it is not really for it's non-intended purpose. Kurt does use his coffee kettle to water his house plants. Kurt heads in the end of episode Hidey Hole, and says he probably will do a Thanksgiving livestream. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP18 - Crosswalk for Pants and Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 04 - You Have a T-Rex?.